


Little Steps, Big Steps

by Atanih88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: Because next steps are important.





	Little Steps, Big Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Iwaoi NSFW Exchange](https://iwaoinsfwexchange.tumblr.com) for [tainted126](http://tainted126.tumblr.com/). I went for your fluff prompt with a little bit of spice thrown in, I hope you like it :)

It's snowing.

The snowflakes tickle Tooru's cheek as they drift down and begin to dissolve as soon as they touch the ground.

Tooru switches the pet carrier he's holding to his other hand and walks carefully. He's just recovered from a landing that was hard on his knee and he isn't taking any chances. He wishes he'd brought his gloves though, his fingers are freezing, throbbing where the snow has melted, leaving them damp in the cold. It feels as if the cold is sinking in right to the very bone.

A small meow comes from the carrier and Tooru lifts it to peer inside.

Brilliant, jewel-like blue eyes look back at him through the door.

'We'll be home soon, okay?' he says. He melts a little when he gets another meow in response.

He lowers the carrier as he nears Iwaizumi's building. He takes a deep breath and when he breathes out it leaves him on a puff of white air. The streetlights cast a soft glow in the night making him feel as if he's in a dream. He squares his shoulders and ignores the crazy beating of his heart.

It's warm inside. Tooru dusts the snowflakes off his shoulders even though most of them have soaked into his coat already and he grimaces a little at the wet tracks he leaves on the floor.

The ride up to Iwaizumi's floor doesn't take long but to Tooru, it feels as if it takes double the time to reach the top floor. By the time the lift shudders to a halt, he's bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

'Alright, we can do this,' he says under his breath and steps out.

The lift dings in the quiet as the doors slide closed behind him. Sounds drift through the closed doors as he walks by; muted TV laughter, pans moving on the stove, a mother telling off her child in a no-nonsense voice.

Tooru shifts his hold on the carrier, handle slipping in his grip a little from his sweating hand. The weight of the not-so-small cat inside it gives him the courage to take out Iwa-chan's key and let himself in.

'Iwa-chan!' He closes the door and sets the carrier down before shrugging out of his coat and stepping out of his shoes.

He looks up at the sound of soft footfalls. Iwaizumi stands there barefoot despite the cold outside, scratching at a visible strip of stomach. He looks sleep rumpled, t-shirt creased all over and hair sticking up all along one side. 

'Hey,' Iwaizumi says, voice thick with sleep and a frown marring his forehead, 'you're late. I made food.' He looks at the carrier at Tooru's feet and blinks. 'Is that a cat?'

Tooru swallows and smiles, big and bright. He bends down to open the carrier and fumbles, the fine trembling of his fingers making him struggle to keep the smile up. He scoops the big cat out and cuddles it to his chest, taking comfort in the soft weight of it in his hands and the short velvety fur. It's a Siamese, its fur cream along its chest and belly, darkening over its tail. Its ears are black, matching the dark fur that covers its small face. The blue eyes that shut in pleasure at Tooru's stroking fingers are a brilliant blue. 

Tooru had fallen in love hard.

'Where are you keeping it?' Iwaizumi says. He sounds pissed off and he's glaring at Tooru as he strides over, but his touch is gentle when he reaches to pet the cat. His face loses some of its sternness as the cat lifts his head into the touch and begins to purr. 'Our buildings don't allow pets,' Iwaizumi says.

Tooru's heart is beating so hard he wonders if he'll faint. The words sit on the tip of his tongue but he can't push them out.

Iwaizumi moves closer and takes the cat from Tooru, cradling it to his chest. 'You're going to have to take it back,' he says, sighing.

Tooru licks his lips. 'Move in with me.'

Iwaizumi's hand stills where it's been brushing the cat's ears back as he stroked its head. He looks at Tooru, eyes wide.

Tooru pushes past the nerves threatening to choke him. 'I found a place and it'll be cheaper for us and we can have him,' he says, eyes dropping to the cat who's watching him now too, eyes unblinking, 'the tenants are allowed pets. It's close to the hospital so you won't have to travel as far.' He sucks in a breath, straightens to his full height. 'And I love you, Iwa-chan. And I want more time with you. And I want to make you food when you're tired from a shift, I want to take care of you.'

Iwaizumi scoffs and shakes his head. 'You mean you want _me_ taking care of _your_ trashy ass twenty-four-seven.' He slides a hand to the back of Tooru's neck and tugs him down the few inches of difference. Iwa-chan smells like mint shampoo and the brand of detergent he uses for his clothes.

Tooru touches his shaking hands to Iwaizumi's waist. His mouth is dry, his stomach churning, a mix of nerves and hunger, because he hasn't eaten much all day. The most he'd managed had been coffee and half a sandwich. He'd skipped lunch.

The thing is, Iwa-chan spoils him. Tooru is well aware of the fact, feels smug about it even. It's like Iwaizumi saying no to him isn't even a concept.

Except now. 

Because this is so big and means too much. And if this turns out to be the one time Iwaizumi says no to him, Tooru doesn't trust himself not to burst into big ugly tears right there and then. Tooru's a lot of things, a lot of them impressive. What Tooru is not, is a pretty crier. He can't even use tears to manipulate Iwa-chan into agreeing.

The hand that fists roughly in his hair draws his attention back to Iwaizumi.

'You're a pain in the ass, I'm not cleaning up after you.'

Tooru feels like his lungs are shrinking, too small to contain all the air he's breathing in. 'Iwa-chan,' he says, awed and not quite believing, 'you'll do it?'

Iwaizumi gently sets the cat on the floor. When he straightens, he sets his hands on his hips and gives Tooru a look. 'You didn't even buy a litter box.' He arches an eyebrow. 'Or cat food?'

Tooru folds his arms over his chest, can't help the downturn of his mouth as he pouts. 'That's really mean, Iwa-chan, I'm not that bad—'

He doesn't get much further because Iwaizumi's hands are pushing Tooru's hoodie off, and when Tooru opens his mouth, he's forced to stop again because Iwaizumi jerks his t-shirt up and over his head.

'Iwa-chan—'

'You made me wait, trashykawa,' he flattens a hand over Tooru's skin and pushes him back until Tooru's back hits the wall. 'You're reheating the food.'

Tooru's skin pebbles from the cold and he shivers at the contact with the cool wall. But that's forgotten when Iwa-chan drops to his knees at Tooru's feet.

'But you said the food—'

Iwa-chan unbuckles his belt and has his jeans pulled down and shorts tucked under Tooru's balls before he can finish his sentence. The words are strangled off as Iwa-chan cups Tooru's still soft cock. Tooru jerks at the touch, breath coming out in a rush like it's been punched out of him.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the curl of a tail as the cat walks along the wall, heading into the kitchen, it stops though and peers back at them, which makes Tooru squirm. Their cat-baby can't see these things! It'll be traumatised.

'Iwa-chan, the cat—'

Iwaizumi's mouth is hot and wet and it sucks at Tooru's dick like he's trying to figure out a flavour. Tooru groans, drops his hands to Iwaizumi's head and watches open mouthed as Iwa-chan works him until Tooru starts to harden. Not that it takes much. Tooru's belly quivers, arousal blooming slow and hot, spreading from his groin and turning his balls heavy.

Iwa-chan keeps his gaze locked with Tooru's never breaking away. Spit coats his mouth, leaving his mouth shiny and Tooru's breathing hard now, the sounds obscene in the quiet making blood rush to his cock and his cheeks.

A firm hand squeezes between Tooru's thighs and cups his balls in a snug grip. Tooru cries out.

'Fuck,' he whispers, forces himself to keep his eyes open and struggles to keep his knees from buckling. 'Iwa-chan.' His hips are curling forward now and he can't help thrusting into Iwaizumi's hot mouth.

Iwaizumi narrows his eyes on him and Tooru understands without being told.

He's so hard now. The need to come is pulsing in his veins, in the icy tips of his fingers. Tooru spears his fingers into Iwa-chan's hair as he starts to snap his hips forward, gasping with each thrust into Iwaizumi's mouth, desperation beginning to lace through him. Iwa-chan opens his mouth wide and clamps his hands on Tooru's hips. The head of Tooru's cock hits the back of Iwaizumi's throat with every thrust and he feels like he's going to die from how amazing it feels.

Tooru comes with an agonized sob, shoulders hunched, hips hitching wildly as he comes, spilling into Iwaizumi's mouth and watching it happen, wanting to eat up every inch of the moment and sear it into his memory because every time Iwa-chan gets on his knees for him, Tooru feels like he steals another piece of Tooru's soul.

He cries out when Iwa-chan shuts his eyes and moans around Tooru's softening erection, suckling gently at Tooru even as Tooru drops his gaze to watch Iwaizumi tug furiously at his dick where he's pulled it free of his trousers.

'You're so hot Iwa-chan,' he breathes, still trembling as Iwaizumi continues to lap at him, sucking occasionally, making Tooru hiss because it's too much. He's too sensitive but the pleasure-pain is the sweetest thing.

And then Iwaizumi is coming. He pulls back, lets Tooru slip out of his mouth as he spills into his own hand, eyes closed and looking as if he's in pain. When he's finally spent, he leans forward and rests his forehead against Tooru's thigh.

'Get down here,' Iwaizumi says, still panting.

Tooru almost trips and falls on his face rushing to obey—he's never as cool as he wants to be around Iwa-chan. But it doesn't matter because then he's got his mouth on Iwa-chan's and is kissing the slightly salty taste from his lips. He just kisses and kisses him, taking Iwaizumi's face in his hands and tilting his head back so he can drop kisses on his cheek, on his jaw, on his throat—he even manages to nibble on Iwa-chan's ear before Iwa-chan plants a hand on his face and pushes him away.

'Enough, you perv.'

Tooru splutters. 'What—but you started—'

'Yes.'

Tooru stares. 'Yes?' he repeats, feeling a little lost.

Iwaizumi wipes a hand over his swollen mouth and rolls his eyes. 'Yes, I'll move in with you, idiot.' Then, while Tooru sits there with his bare ass on the floor and stunned, he looks around to where the cat is curled up, eyes closed and breathing softly. 'Have you named him?'

Tooru's brain is fried. He snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head.

Iwaizumi makes a thoughtful noise. 'His expression reminded me of Kagayama.'

Tooru scowls, the after glow disappearing quicker than he would've liked. 'It doesn't.'

'Tobio-chan,' Iwaizumi says, tone decisive.

'What?' Tooru sits up straight, not even caring about dignity and making himself presentable again. 'No! Iwa-chaaaan,' he whines.

Iwaizumi turns back to him and shrugs. 'You picked our house and our cat. I get to pick his name.'

Tooru opens his mouth to protest more but ends up just muttering into the hand Iwaizumi slaps over his mouth.

'Shut up. We need a shower and then we need to go and pick up some stuff for Tobio.'

'Don't—'

'And start planning our move.'

Tooru can't really fight against that one. He does as he's told, taking the hand Iwa-chan offers him and letting him pull him to his feet.

Iwaizumi comes closer and kisses him. It's sweet and soft as the snow outside. It makes Tooru's chest ache and his eyes smart.

Tooru closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Iwa-chan and when they finally break the slow, clinging kiss, Tooru tucks his face into Iwaizumi's neck and holds on tighter.

'Thank you,' Tooru says.

Iwaizumi ruffles his hair and when he speaks, his voice is gruff. 'Yeah. I love you too.'

They only move apart when Tobio winds his way through their legs, purring and rubbing against their ankles.

Tooru's grins so hard his face hurts.

Iwaizumi stoops to pick up Tobio and cradle him to his chest, looking down at him with a bemused expression. Tooru's sure he's attached to the little creature already.

'Come on,' Iwa-chan says and pulls Tooru in after him.

They get into the shower together, with Tobio curled up tight and asleep on the bed pillow and the snow still falling gently outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through!
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please follow me at atanih88.tumblr.com for upcoming fic updates and other fannish stuff.
> 
> ♥


End file.
